Jarvis
Gwendolyn Walker was born into poverty in Adelaide, South Australia, but through hard work throughout her entire life, including serving in the Royal Navy, she rose to wealth, serving as the Attorney-General in the federal cabinet, under the Australian Labor Party. Duncan King was born into a rather similar household, growing up with Gwendolyn. He, however, went on to become an agrologist, making a modest earning in the National Farmers' Federation. After many years of ceasing contact with each other, Gwendolyn and Duncan met through their very different occupations, within the scope of the lobbying of the Federation. The two eventually became close and went on to marry each other. Many times the couple has tried to have kids of their own, to no avail. After seeking medical advice, it was found that Gwendolyn is infertile, to the misfortune of Duncan and Gwendolyn. Duncan brought up the option of adoption, or a surrogate mother, but Gwendolyn refused, wanting a child that was entirely her own, going through pregnancy herself. This upset Duncan greatly and was the cause of many arguments between Gwendolyn and Duncan, causing them to drift apart slowly. So when Duncan met a new person of interest, he didn't hesitate. Her name was Amanda and she was a younger recruit into the Federation. Her beauty was irresistible, striking Duncan at first sight. She seemingly had an increasing interest in him as well, constantly coming to him for help and advice. While working together, the two became fairly close. The temptation overcame Duncan's restraint, and the two had a brief affair. Within a couple of weeks, however, Amanda mysteriously vanished, leaving Duncan with nothing but a secret. Nine months passed since the mysterious girl disappeared. Gwendolyn stepped out of her house, only to find a basket with male twin infants and a note, addressed to Duncan, asking for forgiveness and a good upbringing for the children, from a woman named Amanda. Gwendolyn was shocked, and stayed home for the day, taking care of the children and developing a connection to them, despite the lack of a biological tie. Upon his return from work, Gwendolyn approached Duncan and demanded an explanation. Duncan immediately confessed, going into detail about his affair with Amanda, admitting that he wasn't aware of her pregnancy. This was the last straw for Gwendolyn, who filed for divorce. Duncan, upon seeing Gwendolyn's connection to the infants, gave up one of the twins for her to raise as her own. This was the last sentiment he expressed, letting her be since. Duncan named the twin he brought up Reynard. From a young age, Reynard attended an agricultural school near Canberra, the capital city, learning the practical work in farming, along with the normal school curriculum. Reynard grew up around sports, taking up archery, rugby and soccer. Aside from the farming itself, which came naturally for Reynard, he felt very out of place with the people around him, constantly putting on an act for his friends and his father. He wasn't very academically inclined either, being diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia early on. Gwedolyn raised the other twin,Jarvis, as though he were her own. Gwedolyn, being fairly well-off, even arguably rich, was able to provide for him well, often giving him a lot of, if not everything he wanted. Despite Gwedolyn being exceedingly good to him, Jarvis never truly respected her authority,abusing her kindness and generosity. Knew from a young age that she wasn't his real mother, and as such always felt distant from her. He went to a local, high school in Sydney, where he put his inherent botanical skills to use as the schools supplier of pot. He made several friends and connections through this occupation, learning various extracurriculars such as Archery and Judo. He never really excelled in academics, focusing more on his "job" and